Sangre de reyes, Por sus venas aun corre sangre azul
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Será Con Mi Nombre Y Mi Estirpe Mil Pueblos En Uno Uniré, Haré que Cantelot Se Vista Con Fuego, Poder Conquistar Toda Equestria Con Muerte Y Terror, Guiando La Fe De Un Imperio Que Entierra Un Pasado Sin Luz, Verán ¡Hoy Un Pueblo Una Sola Voz, Forjada Con El Valor De Tantos Que Ya No Están¡...(inspirada por "el origen de Candace")
1. El comienzo

**Esta historia está inspirada en el relato de Sg91 "El origen de Candace" **_**los pecados mientras más ocultos estén, regresan con mayor fuerza**_**, espero que este relato les agrade tanto como me gusto escribir este primer capitulo, seguí la línea original lo mejor que pude espero**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, y las cortes esperaban en la explanada para testificar que la acusada cumplía con su exilio; la reina y las princesas también estaban allí. Cadenza se presentó enseguida, hecha un mar de lágrimas y llevando consigo unas escasas alforjas; al ver a sus hermanas se echó sobre ellas, cubriéndolas de besos.

-Os quiero, Luna, Tia… os quiero…

-Nosotras también te queremos, Cady…–musitó Celestia.

-No nos olvides…–añadió Luna, soltando varias lágrimas.

-No lo haré… pero prometedme una cosa, cuidad de mi niña, decidla que la quiero, que siempre la querré, contadla lo que pasó, por favor, prometédmelo…

-Lo haremos, Cady, lo haremos…–Uno de los guardas de las cortes las separó.

-Vamos, ya, suficiente…–Cadenza lanzó una última mirada a su madre, la cual apenas se la sostuvo -Ahora, fuera de Ecuestria –indicó el representante de las cortes.

Finalmente ella echó a andar, justo cuando comenzaba a nevar; miró varias veces hacia atrás, buscando a sus hermanas, mientras que el viento comenzaba a levantarse, azotando los copos. Por un momento le pareció oír un llanto llevado por el viento y lloró. Al segundo siguiente extendió las alas y echó a volar, internándose en el bosque, en busca de Will; iría a su encuentro, en lo más profundo del bosque, y se quedaría con él, era lo único que le quedaba. Tras varios minutos largos de volar entre los árboles, llegó a donde estaba el núcleo de población humana, pero tan solo encontró ruina, fuego y cenizas.

-No… no… –musitó entonces.

Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido atacado recientemente, vio a varios cuerpos humanos muertos, algunos calcinados, otros empalados, y el resto desaparecidos. Temiéndose lo peor, gritó.

-¡Will! ¡Will! ¡Responde por favor, Will!

Llegó al centro de las ruinas, nada ni nadie había, tan solo muerte y soledad; Cadenza lloró, negando lo evidente.

-No… no. No, no, no… ¡No!

En ese momento oyó un crujido de madera quemada y alzó la vista.

-¿Will? –susurró.

Estaba cerca, por lo que echó a andar, volviendo a oírlo; al segundo siguiente oyó un tosido y un gemido.

-¡Will! ¡Will!

-Cadenza…

Levantó son su magia un madero medio quemado y vio entonces a Will, vivo y entero, de milagro.

-¡Oh, Will!-masculló ella, abrazándole.

-Cadenza… mi Cadenza… –musitó ella, llorando.

Le explicó que una tropa de soldados pegasos se presentó de improviso y empezó a masacrarlos sin mayores contemplaciones; algunos consiguieron huir, pero se habían dispersado completamente, él consiguió sobrevivir al hacerse el muerto, luego el madero le ocultó de la vista.

-Las cortes… las malditas cortes…-musitó ella.

-¿Las cortes? ¿Desde cuándo hay cortes en Ecuestria? –Ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado, su negativa de boda, la convocación de cortes por parte de su madre, su exilio y la pérdida de su hija.

-¡Me quitaron a nuestra hija, Will, no pude hacer nada por impedirlo! ¡Me condenaron, pero me prorrogaron hasta que naciera, y ahora… ahora…! –Él trató de calmarla, pero también lloró con ella; ahora estaban solos. Y debían de cargar con ello hasta el final de sus días.

1 año después

En una cabaña en lo más profundo de bosque Everfeed, un hombre contemplaba las estrellas, a la vez que tallaba una pieza de madera, de pronto a puerta de la casa se abrió y una Alicornio salió al exterior llevando en un chal a un pequeño potrillo unicornio de pelaje azabache, y crin azulada,

-míralo –dijo la Alicornio al pequeño –he ahí tu padre, tu valiente padre –el hombre se levantó para acercase a Candeza y tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos –es hermosos –con un aire de melancolía miro el firmamento estrellado, solo para soltarse a llorar

-ya mi amor, se lo que sientes –con su brazo derecho la abrazo y con el izquierdo acerco al potrillo hacia los dos cubriéndolos por completo –yo también estoy triste, pero el padre de todo nos ha dado un consuelo –los dos miraron a pequeño que abrió los ojos rojos con un fuerte bostezo que lo hiso desplegar sus pequeñas alas –tiene la belleza de su madre

-y al audacia de su padre –dijo acomodando u cabeza en el pecho de Will –ya…ya mi pequeño Alejandro…vamos a dormir –el hombre asintió mientras recogía su cuchillo, los dos entraron en la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de si

10 años después

-¡Alejandro, vamos la cena se enfriara! –dijo Will viendo como su hijo dejaba el hacha que tenía y se disponía a comer sentándose junto a su madre –gracias Candeza,

-vamos a comer –respondió ella contenta mientras su hijo sostenía con su magia el tenedor –Alejandro ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? –Dijo al ver como el pequeño trataba de sacar al comida a un lado –tienes que comerte tus vegetales, porque si no hacer ¿Cómo piensas ser grande y fuerte? mi herma …– se detuvo abruptamente mirando a su hijo y comenzó a llorar

-¡mamá! –dijo Alejandro mientras ayudaba a su madre aponerse más cómoda, Will al instante tiro su plato y juntos ayudaron a Candeza a sentarse – ¿estás bien?

-si mi hijito –respondió ella acariciándole su cabeza –vayan a terminar las labores del día, y mañana continuamos con las lecciones de magia –el potrillo asintió, alejándose con su padre que preocupado volteaba esporádicamente

-papá –dijo Alejandro ya alejados de la cabaña –mamá sigue llorando por lo que paso cuándo se conocieron –sorprendido Will se detuvo mirándolo inquisitivamente –es que mamá me conto hace mucho tiempo

¿Qué tanto te conto? –pregunto asustado

-todo…sobre cómo se conocieron…como la obligaron a casi casarse con alguien que no amaba…que la exiliaron, y que…le quitaron a mi hermanita –Will se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con algunas lágrimas, coloco su mano en el hombro de Alejandro

-eres como tu madre –dijo con una sonrisa –siempre termina sorprendiéndome, cuando vayas a conocerla espero le cuentes de nosotros, y de tus aventuras aquí –el negó rotundamente

-papá, cuando vaya a Equestria a ver mi hermana, y a…esa… será para redimir a mi madre –dijo como seriedad, casi escupiendo la palabra abuela –eso lo juro –el hombre se levantó –por ello quiero pedirte algo

-¿sí?

-enséñame a pelear, como los grandes caballeros de las historias que siempre me cuentas –por un momento dudo en hacerlo, pero al ver la mirada de decisión de Alejandro y el hecho de que viven en el bosque everfeeed, y sobre todo como lo podrían tratar,

-está bien hijo –se acercó a un árbol y rompiendo dos ramas largas –comencemos –los dos se pusieron a pelear, así duraron casi toda la noche hasta que regresaron, apenas cruzaron al puerta Candeza dejo caer un plato de madera, en el costado de Alejandro estaba su cutie mark que consistía en una cruz griega rodeada por otras cuatro cruces de la misma forma y menor tamaño, denominadas crucetas, que se encontraba situadas en cada uno de los cuadrantes delimitados por sus Brazos de un color dorado

-hijito mira lo que tienes, pero ¿Qué significa?

-no lo sé Candeza, pero felicidades hijo mío

5 años después

-hijo mío, ya te enseñado todo lo que mi padre y mi abuelo me enseñaron algunas vez –exclamo Will, ambos mirando el amanecer –yo creo que ya es hora que vayas y conozcas Equestria –pero Alejandro miraba en otra dirección

-sí, es hora –se levantaron para regresar a la casa donde Candeza ya tenía una comida servida, los tres se sentaron a comer tranquilamente pero a media hora de estar ahí –madre, padre –los dos dejaron de comer –quiero decirles que pienso irme mañana

-ya sabíamos que este día llegaría –dijo Candeza levantándose de la mesa –déjame solo escribirle una carta a mi hermana Celestia, de seguro ella…– pero el Alicornio la detuvo

-no pienso ir a Equestria, no iré a un reino que te arrojo al exilo sin más, pienso ir a los reinos humanos, por ello quiero su bendición –Will se levantó

-hijo, no sé cómo te retrataran esas tierras, muchos de seguro aún recuerdan lo que paso con el poblado que había aquí cerca, además ¿Cómo piensas ir?

-ya tengo un medio, construí un barco pequeño, además, mamá en enseño astronomía, puedo cruzar el mar si me lo propongo

-hijo reconsidera –lo miro con miedo – por favor no quiero perderte –si embargo ambos se sorprendieron cuando Candaze volvió a entrar por la puerta sostenido con su magia una espada

-esta espada perteneció al padre de Will, y a su vez al padre de su padre –Will se le acerco con tristeza, con solo ver su mirada ella supo que decir –lo se mi amor, pero de todas maneras él tiene que conocer sus orígenes…de ambos –Will se levantó con tristeza acercándose a la chimenea, tomo una cajita sobre ella sacando un crucifico

-hijo, esta es la imagen de nuestra fe, la llevaba cuando atacaron el poblado, ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo, mi padre la recibió de un rey muy poderoso –se la colocó en el cuello –esta es mi bendición

-por favor cuídate –Dijo su madre abrazándolo con fuerza –promete que regresaras

-lo hare, pienso regresar –exclamo con convicción en su mirada

-mañana te iras al amanecer y no podremos verte partir –exclamo Will ya acongojado –no nos olvides, jamás

-hijo recuerda que en tus venas corre sangre de reyes –los tres volvieron a sentarse a comer con nostalgia y tristeza, al amanecer Alejandro se levantó lentamente, acomodo sus cosas y cruzo el lumbral de la puerta sin mirar atrás, temiendo que lo hiciera volver, se adentró al bosque, y no tardó mucho en encontrar su embarcación, un formidable drakkar, cuyos remos podía manipular con su magia se subió con rapidez pero antes de eleva el ancla su padre llego

-Alejandro espera –el Alicornio se detuvo para ponerse frente a su padre–toma esto, dáselo al rey de los hombres, pero solo a él – le entrego un pergamino sellado con cera, Alejandro asintió poco después le barco se marchó y solo hombre miraba en la costa como se perdía su hijo por el horizonte

- Allí Donde Otros Muchos Cayeron, Yo Alzaré Mi Victoria –dijo ante ancho mar sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus cascos el crucifico -lo prometo mamá, hare que los ponys paguen por lo que nos hicieron

* * *

**Permitir una injusticia significa abrir el camino a todas las que siguen**


	2. largo viaje

**Les agradezco a todos los que están al pendiente de este relato, sobre todo a Sg91, tanto por prestarme su relato del cual parte este, e igualmente por apoyarme con la redacción, gracias**

* * *

En la gran inmensidad del mar, desconociendo cuanto había pasado, el pony que caminó con su familia ahora navega solo; despojado antes de nacer de la cumbre del poder real, sin rango ni riqueza material, desamparado, sin un país, sin esperanzas. Su alma confundida, como los vientos fríos y olas violentas que lo azotan, es impulsada hacia adelante, siempre hacia delante, por una fuerza desconocida hacia una tierra no vista. Cada noche trae consigo el negro abrazo de la soledad, en el murmullo desafiante del viento oye las voces resonantes de la oscuridad. Su mente atormentada se pregunta si proclama el recuerdo de su vida pasada, o son presagios de cosas que están por suceder. Conforme pasan los días, no puede calmar la ardiente sed que siente en sus labios, ni refugiarse de la furia del hambre; por todas partes hay soledad, no puede maldecir ni alabar el poder que lo motiva, ya que no sabe de dónde viene. A sabiendas que puede ser más terrible vivir que morir, continua hacia adelante, ante el ardiente crisol del mar donde aquellos son limpiados, purificados, para el gran propósito que Él escribió. Hasta que al fin, cuando ya no tenía fuerza, tendido en las maderas del bosque de dónde provino, el metal está listo para la mano del creador. Por fin podía ver las costas de las tierras de los hombres, sobre todo la ciudad portuaria que se alzaba ante él. Con las últimas fuerzas de su alma, sin más, tomó rumbo al puerto, no tardando mucho en llegar. Cuando por fin llegó desembarcando, solo para ser recibido por media docena de guardias que le apuntaban con lanzas.

-¡Quieto, poni! –exclamó uno de los guardias, apuntándole con una lanza

-Solicito una audiencia con su rey–murmuró calmadamente.

Los guardias lo escoltaron, desconfiados, hacia la cima de la ciudad donde se alzaba un imponente castillo. Entraron velozmente, notó como los hombres afilaban sus espadas y uno de ellos sostenía un hacha gigante, el cual la afilaba mirándolo siniestramente. En el patio de armas acabó ante otros guardias, los cuales lo llevaron al interior del castillo hasta llegar al salón del trono, donde una gran multitud de personas lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y odio. Finalmente lo dejaron frente al rey, un hombre mayor que lo observaba con una adusta indiferencia.

-Majestad, una bestia del otro lado del océano ha llegado a nuestras costas y solicita una audiencia con vos.

-¿A qué has venido, poni? –inquirió éste indiferente, observando como éste se acercaba al centro del salón.

-He venido a ponerme a su servicio, mi noble señor–anunció él, inclinándose ante él.

Los miembros de la corte lo miraron tanto asombrados como intrigados.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en tu palabra, cuando fueron los tuyos los que mataron sin razón alguna a aquellos que solo querían vivir en paz? –respondió él, con voz tomada.

Los presentes aguardaron silenciosos.

-Si tenían razón, mi señor–exclamó él–ya que fue por mi padre y mi madre que destruyeron su ciudad.

El rey desenvainó su espada, listo para golpearlo con furia.

–Mi madre Alicornio se enamoró de mi padre hombre, quedando preñada de este–añadió entonces él.

Ante semejante anuncio, los presentes se calmaron.

-Explícate, poni.

-Mi señor, le pido que no me llame poni, no tengo relación alguna con aquellos que arrojaron a mi madre, esperando que muriera de hambre. No soy un pony, soy un Alicornio… soy un hombre, no un poni.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? –inquirió el rey, envainado su espada y sentándose en su trono –porque debes tener nombre ¿no?

Algunos miembros de la corte rieron un poco excepto el propio rey, que no dejaba de mirar al Alicornio.

-Alejandro, mi señor.

Con su magia sacó el pergamino sellado, los guardias por instinto le apuntaron con sus lanzas, dispuestos a atravesarlo; sin embargo, con un movimiento de la mano del monarca, volvieron a ponerse firmes.

–Mi padre me envió con esto, pidiéndome que se lo entregase a usted y sólo a usted.

Se lo tendió al rey, el cual lo tomó, abriéndolo con lentitud. En cuanto leyó un poco, levantó una ceja, mirando de reojo a Alejandro.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu padre?

-Nunca lo dije, pero se llama Will de Liongate, mi madre se llama Cadenza.

El rey lo miró con intriga, mas suspiró.

-Así que eres el nieto de Zacko de Liongate…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

–Conocí a tu padre cuando era apenas un bebé, supongo que no sabrás nada de tu abuelo…

Alejandro negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

–Tu abuelo me ayudó a unificar a la gran mayoría de nuestros pueblos del norte, no con la espada, sino con la palabra–el rey hizo una pausa, levantándose y mirándolo intrigado–no sé qué te ha traído hasta aquí, pero veo en tus ojos un odio hacia los ponis casi tan alto como el de cualquiera que sobrevivió a esa masacre.

Observó a un grupo de sirvientas que esperaban alguna orden.

–Llévenlo a una habitación del palacio, denle lo que solicite, agua y comida.

-Sí, majestad.

-Y tú, Alejandro, espera ahí hasta que te mande llamar.

-Sí, señor.

Fue detrás de las sirvientas, las cuales lo condujeron a una habitación del segundo piso por donde se podía ver la calle principal. Ahí estuvo por un tiempo hasta que una de ellas le informó que el rey lo vería en los jardines.

–Mi señor –murmuró, inclinándose frente al monarca.

-Alicornio, he discutido con mis generales y casi todos consideran que debería encerrarte o devolverte a tu tierra, sin cabeza.

Ante eso, Alejandro tan solo levanto la cabeza solemnemente.

–Sin embargo, permitiré que te unas a mi ejército ¡Zephon!

Un hombre ataviado con una gruesa armadura blanca se acercó a los dos.

-Aquí estoy, mi rey –exclamó, realizando una reverencia–su general a su humilde servicio.

-Su abuelo te instruyó en el arte de la batalla, ahora tú instruirás a su nieto.

El general asintió sin decir nada más. El alicornio giró la cabeza hacia el rey.

–Yo soy Pedro II, tu rey a partir de ahora, y espero que me sirvas con honor, como lo hiciera una vez tu abuelo. Ahora ve y recoge tus cosas que a partir de hoy estarás en una barraca con el resto de tu unidad, soldado.

-Así será, mi rey, honraré a mi familia–murmuró con vehemencia, dándose la media vuelta.

1 año después

-Joven Alejandro–llamó un sirviente al Alicornio, el cual estaba practicando en uno de los patios del palacio con el resto de su unidad. No muy lejos, su maestro observaba la practica con tranquilidad–nuestro rey lo manda llamar.

-Voy en seguida –asintió al ver como Zephon le indicaba que fuera.

Corrió con rapidez hasta llegar a un enorme jardín repleto de flores, donde él se encontraba.

–Mi rey–murmuró, inclinándose ante él.

-Acompáñame.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, seguidos de cerca por la guardia, lista a prestar auxilio a su rey si lo requiriera.

–Muchacho, te diré algo, mi padre me dijo una vez una cosa muy importante, algo que nunca se me debe de olvidar, y quiero que tú la sepas.

-Le escucho, mi señor.

-Solo vemos la organización social de las naciones, no más que los resortes de la máquina, y no al sublima obrero que la hace andar; no conocemos más misiones que las añejas a nombramientos firmados por un ministro o por un rey, y se escapa a la vista de los hombres que Dios ha creado seres superiores a los ministros y a los monarcas, encargándoles que cumplan una misión en vez de desempeñar un empleo. Eso es lo que veo en ti, tú estás llamado para algo grande.

-Como ocurre a todo ser en la vida–respondió Alejandro–fui conducido por el caos una vez al punto más alto. Una vez ahí, me mostro el universo entero–murmuró con nostalgia, recordando a su padre y su madre.

-Por algo la providencia te ha traído hasta aquí.

-Siempre he oído hablar de la providencia y, sin embargo, nunca la he visto, lo cual me hace creer que no existe. Quisiera ser la providencia, porque lo más bello y grande que puedo yo hacer es recompensar y castigar.

El rey lo miró, sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Te engañas–le anunció–la providencia existe, pero tú no la ves, porque como hija de Dios es invisible como su padre. Nunca he visto nada que se le parezca, porque procede por resortes ocultos, y marcha por caminos oscuros.

Alejandro tan sólo observó cómo se ocultaba el sol.

–A todos los hombres nos llega el momento de tan amarga decisión–respondió finalmente, mirando el cielo estrellado–hay cosas de este mundo que aún no comprendemos del todo.

-Así es, su majestad.

-Escucha Alejandro, tal vez te digas mil veces que eres un hombre, pero no lo serás hasta que lo demuestres –en ese momento dio media vuelta, retirándose–pronto tendrás que demostrar si en verdad puedes con la carga de ser un hombre.

-Sí, señor.

3 años después

El día estaba nublado, símbolo del duelo que la tierra hacía, ya que sobre ella había un campo de batalla; dos enormes ejércitos se disponían a combatir con furia y sin cuartel.

-¿Estás listo, muchacho?–inquirió Zephon, contemplando el campo.

A su lado estaba Alejandro, preparado para la batalla con una armadura blanca con bordes negros.

-Todos estamos listos, general –respondió él, al ver detrás suyo al grueso del ejercito–todos estamos listos.

-Tres años, muchacho–sonrió calmadamente Zephon –muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, ésta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres un hombre y no poni, no me decepciones.

Se acercó detrás de Zephon, donde los dos reyes discutían.

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Elijah de Medina, te pido de la manera más amena posible que te retires de mis tierras!–exclamó Pedro ante un hombre algo más viejo, que llevaba una armadura de diseño árabe.

-¡Veo que los rumores son ciertos!–exclamó éste, al ver a Alejandro– ¡tienes una mascota de las tierra sin Dios! pero no importa, ¡sólo he venido a decirte que no dejaré que tomes a mi gente sin pelear!

-¡Tú has venido con tu ejercito a mi reino, y reclamas algo que no ha pasado!–grito Pedro con furia–hemos respetado tus tierras, Sarraceno, no niego que te pedí que te unieras a los demás reinos ¡pero jamás he marchado hacia Jerusalén!

-¿Cuánto tardarías en marcharte?

-Si así lo deseas, no me dejas otra opción.

La comitiva parlamentaria se retiró, cada uno junto con respectivo ejército. El rey hizo sonar una trompeta, y el ejército marchó hacia el enemigo, el cual se abalanzó sobre ellos sin organización alguna. Alejandro esperó hasta que estuvieron cerca.

-¡Picas al frente!

Las picas surgieron desde la parte superior del destacamento, sorprendiendo a la estampida de hombres, los cuales fueron atravesados, siendo los primeros en caer.

-¡Axios! –gritó el general.

Al punto, todos desenvainaron sus espadas, adentrándose en la batalla. Alejandro miraba el espectáculo, aun dudando de luchar; repentinamente, un enemigo se acercó a él, dispuesto a golpearlo con su espada. El Alicornio lo esquivó con rapidez, sosteniendo su espada sin pensar lo cortó por el pecho, para luego clavársela en la cabeza con tan profundidad que no pudo sacarla. Al ver que lo había hecho tan solo contempló la escena con una adusta indiferencia, por fin templado al nivel que quería; sin embargo no tardó mucho antes de darse cuenta que otros dos hombres se acercaban a él, ambos con espadas. Sacó de su lomo un par de hachas de doble filo, que con gran maestría arrojó a los incautos, clavándose en sus tórax. Las horas pasaron, ya anochecía y por todo el campo los buitres comían los restos de la batalla; en medio de la masacre, Alejandro seguía contemplando el cadáver del primer hombre que mató.

-Alejandro, ven–indicó uno de sus compañeros, mirándole extrañado.

Uno se acercó a él, tocándolo en el hombro.

–Vamos, ya terminó.

Pero Alejandro tan solo se quedó ahí, mirando el espectáculo. En su mente los pensamientos le llegaban como una onda de luz, por fin estaba templado. Levantó su pezuña, aun sosteniendo la espada que cubierta de sangre brillaba con la luz de la luna. Salió de su trance, encaminándose a donde estaba el campamento; apenas puso una pata en él, fue convocado a la carpa central. Al entrar en ella, contempló a los dos reyes en medio de los generales.

-Alejandro, ven, es mejor que escuches esto–le indicó su maestro, poniéndose a su lado.

-Has perdido, Elijah–murmuró el rey con simpleza–sin embargo, te voy a dejar ir. Jamás he deseado una guerra con tu gente, dignos del valor que los tuyos mostraron, vuelve a Jerusalén y dile a tu pueblo que deseo que se unan a nosotros por su propia decisión.

-Tu palabra confunde mi mente ¿Por qué?

-Hay un enemigo aún más peligroso, uno como jamás hemos visto, y ya es hora de que las armas que con tanto ahínco creamos para contener nuestro más primitivo instinto sean apuntadas, no contra nosotros mismos, sino contra un mal todavía peor. Por ello, tenemos que estar unidos como una sola nación.

-¿Y qué maldad te hace actuar así?

-La que habita en las tierras más allá del océano infinito.

Elijah se dio la vuelta, escoltado por algunos de sus soldados sobrevivientes. En cuanto se marchó, Pedro miró a Alejandro.

–Lo hiciste bien.

Todos salieron de la carpa, para ver cómo un trote de caballos avanzaba hacia el desierto, alejándose del campamento.


	3. tragedias,

**Este relato viene con la colaboración y apoyo de Sg91, gracias, y gracias todos los que están leyendo este ficf, les informo que la próxima semana actualizare las historias que ya tengo en el olvido, por favor déjenme sus reviews, que con ellos subsistimos**

**con este terminamos el marco introductorio **

* * *

5 años después

-Bien, reforzaremos esta torre y aquí pondremos una segunda muralla. Si queremos que esta ciudad se convierta en el más importante paso comercial de la frontera con el reino Sarraceno, requeriremos de un poderosos bastión de defensa-indicó Alejandro, frente a una fortaleza algo deteriorada.

-Sí, general –asintió el arquitecto, dando un saludo militar.

Salió de la habitación con rapidez, mientras que Alejandro solo observaba a través de la alta torre un hermoso bosque similar al Everfree. Al bajar un poco la cabeza, vio entrar a un jinete que, exhausto, desmontaba para correr al interior.

–Esto no pinta bien… –murmuró, regresando al interior y parado en frente de la puerta, la cual se abrió súbitamente.

-¡Mi señor Alejandro!–exclamó completamente cansado el mensajero, inclinándose y entregándole un pergamino.

–Mensaje del señor Zephon.

Lo abrió lentamente, leyendo cada párrafo con delicadeza.

-Me pide que vaya urgentemente a San Juan, la capital ¿Qué ha ocurrido, que has obligado a correr a tu caballo a tan altas horas y desde tan lejos?

-Lo desconozco, mi señor.

Sin decir nada más, llamó a su segundo al mando; al instante, entró por la puerta un guerrero de azulada armadura, el cual se detuvo frente al Alicornio, inclinándose con respeto.

-Atila–dijo con autoridad –han solicitado mi presencia urgentemente en la capital, por tal motivo te dejo a cargo de terminar la construcción de la ciudad de Cadenza.

-Sí, mi señor.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación acompañado por el mensajero y Atila.

– ¡Preparen un carruaje!

-No será necesario, Atila.

Intrigado, miró a Alejandro, desplegando sus alas y lanzando vuelo sobre su cabeza.

–Volveré lo más pronto posible–añadió, saliendo volando hacia el oeste.

Tardó casi un día en llegar a la ciudad, aterrizando a sus puertas; por entre las calles, algunos comerciantes detenían su oficio al verlo pasar, más otros no prestaron atención y continuaban como si nada.

-Infórmenle al rey que Alejandro, su humilde general, comandante de los ejércitos del norte, ha arribado –indicó él ante uno de los dos guardias.

Al instante, este salió corriendo mientras otros dos le abrían. Ingresó en el enorme salón principal, observando los frescos que adornaban las paredes.

-Por fin llegaste, Alejandro –anunció una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sin titubear, volteó para estar frente a Zephon, al cual dio le saludo militar

–Parece que te enseñé mejor de lo que pensé…

-Maestro–murmuró Alejandro, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

Mas Zephon solo sonrió, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

– ¿Usted sabe la razón de nuestra presencia tan repentinamente?

-En primera instancia, ya no soy tu maestro –contestó-el rey se ha sentido enfermo últimamente.

-Para mi usted siempre será mi maestro, además, solo escuché que el rey esta algo resfriado. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupado con respecto a la orden que me dio de construir la ciudad fronteriza de Cadenza…

-Sí, la nombraste como a tu madre, un gran homenaje a ella –Alejandro sonrió con nostalgia –hace mucho que no los ves, ¿no? más de diez años… yo creo que ya siendo la hora de volver y decirles que te has vuelto todo un general.

-Aún no….

La conversación fue interrumpida por otros dos hombres que llegaron junto a ellos.

–Dumat, Santiago, veo que el rey también los mandó llamar…

Los dos lo miraron con tristeza.

-Entonces no lo sabes…murmuró el primero. Alejandro lo miro intrigado.

-¿Saber qué?

-No nos llamó solo a nosotros, sino a toda la corte–anunció Santiago con nerviosismo.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta llegar al salón de trono, encontrándose con otros cuatro generales en el camino; un sirviente los condujo a las habitaciones privadas del rey, donde entraron con cuidado a la recamara, sorprendidos de ver a su rey en la cama y en muy mal estado.

-¡Sus humildes generales ante usted! –exclamaron, inclinándose con orgullo.

Sin pensar en nada más, el rey con dificultad alzó su mano.

-Mis leales caballeros… –saludó entrecortada y cansadamente, a la vez que se esforzaba en respirar.

–Alejandro... acércate.

Conmocionado y sin poder decir nada se aproximó, sosteniendo con su pezuña la mano de su rey.

–Se acerca mi hora…. pronto los he de dejar ¡Oh, Dios del destino, aun con tanto que me faltaba!

-Mi señor, usted no se puede estar muriendo –murmuró con tristeza Alejandro, apretando con fuerza su mano–usted es el halcón, el que escapa del sol en cada amanecer.

-No intentes postergar lo inevitable. Sin embargo… no me arrepiento de nada. Alejandro, abre el cajón –indicó, señalando a un mueble a un lado del Alicornio.

–¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a mí?

Con tristeza, Alejandro asintió.

–Te he preparado el camino…

-Usted me dio una oportunidad, y…

-Y nunca me arrepentí, porque sabía a qué venias –murmuró.

Con un ademán, llamó al resto, los cuales se acercaron con lentitud y respeto.

–Los caminos de la providencia son oscuros… ahora lo entiendo–tosió con fuerza, siendo sostenido y acomodado por los presentes–ya que es ella quien posee las dos virtudes que se requieren, paciencia y tiempo. Tuve la primera, pero como ven, la segunda es algo que escapa a la voluntad de los mortales.

Suspiro pesadamente, a la vez que recostaba su mano en su pecho.

–Mañana dejaré esta vida, y tú, Alejandro, con la autoridad que me confiere quien soy y la decisión unánime de los demás generales, al medio día de mañana llevarás la carga de mi corona.

-Pero mi señor… yo no puedo con tal honor…

-Eres un hombre, no un poni, eso fue lo que me contestaste cuando llegaste. Ante ustedes, hermanos, está escrito que no pasaré de esta noche, por ello, sin haber tenido descendencia, te nombro como mi sucesor a los ojos de todos.

-Así será, mi rey –exclamó uno de los presentes.

-Yo ya cumplí con mi oficio, es hora que cumplas con tu misión, hijo mío.

La mano cayó súbitamente, a la vez que el enfermo daba su último aliento. Todos los presentes se quedaron ahí, mirando por un minuto, hasta que Alejandro se volteó con tristeza. Mas al hacerlo, los demás generales se inclinaron ante él.

Al día siguiente, los mensajeros dieron la noticia de la muerte del rey y, en la abadía, todos los preparativos estaban listos para la gran coronación, sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos no lo estaba.

-Entonces estás listo, Alejandro –murmuró Zephon, ayudándole a ponerse el manto rojo del ahora imperial señor.

-No sé si debería tomarlo ¿Y si el pueblo no quiere a… algo como yo, siendo su rey? –supuso, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando de reojo la corona y el traje.

-A mí lo único que me extrañó fueron sus últimas palabras…

Alejandro en ese instante recordó el pergamino e impulsivamente, sorprendiendo y asustando a Zephon, lo tomó con su pezuña, abriéndolo y quedándose con la boca abierta.

-Pareciera que viste un fantasma…

Le extendió el pergamino con premura, quedando este igualmente asombrado al leer lo ahí escrito.

–Sólo una pregunta ¿es posible?

Alejandro asintió con una sonrisa y mirando por la terraza el ancho océano.

* * *

2 años después

-¡Madre, padre! –gritaba una voz desde lo profundo del bosque, trotando por la densidad del mismo.

Alejandro iba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en cuanto llegó se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo un hechizo de preservación.

Con facilidad lo retiró, acercándose a la cabaña. Entró con cuidado, viendo que todo estaba en perfecto orden, lo que le causo más miedo. Con temor, salió con terribles ideas, de que sus padre estuvieran prisioneros en alguna parte.

Miró por todos lados hasta que encontró algo que nunca pensó llegar a ver; a un lado de la cabaña, casi escondida por la misma, había una tumba, donde una piedra tenia escrito el siguiente epitafio:

_Aquí yacen Will y Cadenza, un humano y una Alicornio que se amaron de verdad durante toda su vida; su hija y sus hermanas no os olvidan._

Alejandro recorrió con su pezuña los relieves de la lápida, con los ojos llorosos, y con su magia añadió en ella

_Y su hijo Alejandro, que nunca los olvidará_

-Madre, perdóname por no poder estar contigo. Yo, que estaba tan entusiasmado de que vieras que por fruto de mi esfuerzo y valentía me aventuraba a lo desconocido, me vieras regresar como alguien importante, digno de devolverte lo que eras–masculló de pie ante la tumba, llorando como un potrillo asustado –no pude venir antes, tenía cosas que hacer.

A lo lejos, el trote de caballos lo alertó, preparándolo a tomar su espada.

De las sombras espectrales de aquel bosque de ilusiones, vio venir con rapidez a una comitiva de cinco jinetes, reconociendo a uno de ellos.

-¡Alto!

Al instante se detuvieron ante el rey, que con su casco se limpiaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué pasa, majestad?

-Llegué tarde, mis padres…

Los cinco caballeros bajaron de los caballos y, respetuosamente, bajaron las cabezas.

–No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos una misión.

Los seis cabalgaron hasta una colina por donde se podía ver Canterlot a lo lejos, como un punto en la inmensidad del todo.

–Recuerdo que veníamos cada siete días, y mi madre terminaba llorando en este mismo sitio.

Apretó los dientes con enojo, dándose la vuelta.

–Te juro madre, por las lágrimas que derramaste en este sitio, por el dolor de la cruel injusticia que sufriste solo por segur a tu corazón…

-Mi señor, las tropas esperan.

-… juro por tu espíritu que por cada lagrima tuya, Canterlot se verá sangrando. Y a aquella que te exilió, ni la peor muerte conocida por ellos se comparará con la justicia de Dios.

Vio como el ancho océano estaba repleto de barcos, algunos tan grandes que parecían islas.

–Ahora, más que nunca, sé que soy un instrumento de la providencia.

-11.000 naves; 3.000 drakar; 1.500 fragatas; 1.500 Siracusias*; 2.000 galeones de guerra; 2.000 barcos Bao suchuan ** y 1.000 navíos de línea–exclamó el hombre a un lado de Alejandro, que con una pequeña sonrisa veía las costas siendo invadidas sin resistencia alguna.

-Nuestra victoria está garantizada.

* * *

***El Siracusia fue un navío de la antigua Grecia, perteneciente a la ciudad de Siracusa. Tenía una longitud de 55 metros, y en ocasiones es considerado como el mayor barco de transporte de la antigüedad. Fue construido alrededor del año 240 a. C. bajo las órdenes del tirano Hierón II. Más tarde fue entregado a Ptolomeo III de Egipto y renombrado Alejandría. Arquímedes contribuyó en su diseño a conseguir su flotabilidad.**

**** Barco del tesoro: (Bao suchuan) Eran los buques más grandes de la Flota, con nueve palos. No se sabe exactamente cuántos barcos del tesoro se construyeron ni cuántos iban en cada flota. Durante el reinado de Yongle hubo unos 250 barcos del tesoro y 62 fueron del tamaño más grande, aunque el novelista Lou Maotang sugirió que sólo fueron cuatro hablan de un tamaño de "44 zhang y 4 chi de longitud, 18 zhang de ancho". No se sabe a qué sistema métrico se referían, anteriormente se interpretaba que la longitud era de unos 137-150 metros, actualmente se toma como más probable que se empleara el sistema métrico de Fujian, que arroja un tamaño de 119-124 metros de largo y 49-51 de ancho, El hecho de que en algunas descripciones se utilizaran caracteres complejos en vez de simplificados lleva a pensar que se trataba de barcos excepcionalmente grandes.**


	4. La colmena

**Gracias a Sg91, y tomando su consejo, dejare de escribir un tiempo esta historia, por desgracia aún tengo dos historias que aún tengo que actualizar, también cuento con otro asunto el cual explicare al final del relato,**

**En otras cosas, feliz natalicio de Antoni Gaudi "el Dante de la arquitectura"**

* * *

Por fin el sol mostraba su más esplendido atardecer, las costas de Equestria, aquellas olvidadas costas sin valor para los ponis, estaba bullendo de actividad; eran tantos los hombres que cubrían sus arenas que parecían un solo ser monstruoso.

-Los exploradores encontraron algo interesante –comentó Alejandro, dentro de su tienda y mirando un mapa viejo que tenía su padre.

A su lado, sus generales aguardaban, ansiosos por marchar.

-Mi rey, tenemos la sorpresa de nuestro lado, ataquemos de una vez–comentó un general con enfado-mientras más esperemos, menos ventaja tendremos, mis tropas están listas.

-También tomé en cuenta que no sabemos casi nada de este mundo, no podemos ser imprudentes, ahora no–le acalló Alejandro.

Los demás presentes asintieron.

–Comprendo tu insistencia, y admiro tu valor, pero ahora te pido que seas paciente.

Sorpresivamente, un jinete llegó a la entrada de la tienda, desmontó y entró presuroso, inclinándose ante su rey.

-Mi señor, hemos encontrado algo interesante.

* * *

-En verdad es interesante–exclamó Alejandro, escondido entre unos arbustos y admirando una estructura que solo se podría describir como la mezcla entre un castillo y una colmena.

-por la sagrada familia de Antoni Gaudi

–Si no me equivoco, creo que estos son Changelings.

-¿Changelings?

-Mi madre me habló de ellos, son criaturas que se alimentan del amor que hay a su alrededor –respondió. Usando un catalejo para ver a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

–Pero por lo que veo, están muy desnutridos… Saúl, prepara una legión-indicó, justo después.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Pero mi rey, si atacamos ahora perderíamos nuestro factor sorpresa, ellos podrían alertar a los demás ponis–comentó Dumat.

-Algo me dice que Equestria los ve como enemigos, se esconden de la mirada de la capital de estas tierras. Dudo que se atrevan a ir… además, solo somos un mito entre los habitantes ¿tú crees en mitos?

Los demás sonrieron maliciosamente, en lo que Saúl se alejaba arrastrándose.

Los guardias de la entrada miraban el ancho bosque que los rodeaba con desdén, y casi sin fuerzas. Apenas podían sostenerse apoyados por sus lanzas, tratando de superar el frio de la noche que ya los había cubierto.

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido contra esos ponis–masculló uno de los guardias Changeling, tratando de distraerse del frio.

-Ni yo. ¿Sabes algo? Estamos peor que antes de la estúpida invasión que realizamos –respondió el otro, tiritando– la reina Chrysalis nos prometió comida por montón, y míranos ahora.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón… oye ¿viste eso?–señaló el primero a un matorral –creo que algo se movió por allá.

Arrojó su lanza, la cual cayó sin fuerza; el retumbe del palo chocando contra el piso asustó a un conejo que salió corriendo de los matorrales.

-¡Mira!–exclamó, soltando una risotada– todo un ejército de un solo…

No pudo continuar, ya que una enorme sombra apareció detrás de su compañero, jalándolo hacia los matorrales; aterrado apuntó con su lanza, caminando con temor.

– ¿Quien anda ahí? se lo advierto… soy un Changeling.

-Bu.

Se volteó aterrado, siendo golpeado en la cabeza. Ya inconsciente lo dejaron tirado y atado junto al otro guardia, a la vez que un pequeño conjunto de hombres entraba con rapidez.

Dentro de la colmena, los sorprendidos y hambrientos Changelings no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, los túneles fueron escenario de algo que ningún Equestriano hubiera visto nunca; cuatro escudos hacían de pared, los Changelings se lanzaban contra ellos con valor, más cuando se acercaban a escasos metros, del centro de la pared de escudos salía un Arcabuz que disparaba con violencia, matando a muchos y atontando al resto. Luego bajaban los escudos y terminaban del trabajo con las espadas.

Afuera, los Changelings que trataban de escapar eran azotados por ballestas y mosquetes, sin darles oportunidad de escapar. Caían al piso para ser rematados con cargas de bayoneta; los pocos afortunados solo se rindieron dejando caer sus armas, la batalla no duro más de cinco minutos.

Alejandro se paseó por el interior entrando al centro del mismo, viendo como los Changelings civiles lo miraban con miedo. Al acercarse a lo que parecía el propio palacio, un pelotón salió jalando con dificultad a una Changeling más grande que el resto.

-¡Suéltenme, malditas criaturas! –gritaba con fuerza, tratando de soltarse de los amarres de sus patas y su cuello– ¡¿no saben quién soy? ¡Soy la reina Chrysalis, exijo que me liberen!

-¡Silencio!–gritó un general sacando su sable y colocando el filo amenazadoramente sobre el cuello de Chrysalis.

-¡Alto, Santiago!–exclamó Alejandro, acercándose a Chrysalis.

Esta al verlo quiso hipnotizarlo, más al mirarlo a los ojos no soporto su mirada y se apartó de ellos.

–Lamento invadir tu reino, si a esto puedes llamar reino.

Alrededor de los dos, sus aterrados súbditos solo permanecían ahí sin poder moverse, más por cansancio y hambre que por miedo.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Celestia te envió o fue esa estúpida de su sobrina Candace?

Al decir eso, Alejandro sólo se dio la vuelta y uno de sus soldaos golpeó a Chrysalis en la cara, haciéndola sangrar. Luego la devolvió la mirada.

-Solo quiero información, y creo que tú me la proporcionarás.

En ese momento, un soldado llegó con rapidez, susurrándole algo al oído; por unos momentos el silencio reinó en el lugar.

–Después de todo, parece que no te requeriremos. Aunque tal vez…

-Mi señor. Ordene.

-Sí… tengo una idea. General Saúl, enciérrenla, y antes que el sol salga al tercer día, crucifíquenla de cara hacia la ciudad de Canterlot.

-Crucific… que… ¡dime que significa eso ahora mismo!

-No te gustará…

-Sí, mi señor.

Se giró con lentitud al grupo de Changelings prisioneros, todos atiborrados de miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Changelings, he venido para hacer pagar a Canterlot por sus crímenes contra inocentes! ¡Ustedes sólo han sido unas pobres víctimas, víctimas no solo de los que gobiernan estas tierras, sino de su propia reina, que los ha mantenido aquí muriendo de hambre, cuando les prometió comida y banquetes!

Los Changelings se miraron confusos, al igual que los hombres.

-¡Yo, Alejandro, señor de los hombres, si se unen a mí no les prometeré banquetes, ni comida, riquezas u otras cosas! ¡Les prometo gloria, esperanza, prosperidad, donde cada uno de sus hijos disfrutará del fruto de su trabajo y la tranquilidad de que nunca volverán a vivir así! ¡Pero si eligen quedarse en este agujero, no haré nada y dejaré ir a su reina, marchándome este sitio! ¿Qué me dicen?

Chrysalis sonrió al sentir el silencio, ya sintiéndose fuera de sus ataduras. Por un instante pensó que mentiría, pero al ver la expresión de desconcierto de los hombres supo que decía la verdad; mas esa sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando casi todos sus Changelings se levantaron, clamando por Alejandro, a la vez que otros le aventaban piedras.

-¡Pero que! ¡Yo soy su reina, yo he velado por ustedes! ¿¡Así es como me pagan!?–exclamó alterada y esquivando las piedras, mientras que concentraba lago de su magia en su cuerno.

Los Changelings retrocedieron alarmados, mas Alejandro solo colocó un anillo de un extraño material en su cuerno, haciendo que este dejara de brillar.

-Te sugiero que ya no lo intentes.

Chrysalis trató de concentrar su magia, pero fue inútil.

–Este anillo está compuesto de un material que impide el uso de tu magia. Llévensela–indicó, mientras se acercaba a los Changelings.

* * *

Las horas pasaron sin ningún incidente, los soldados Changelings estaban siendo incorporados al grueso del ejército, el cual se acomodó a un lado de la colmena, ahora convertida en cuartel general.

-Según los Changelings, el arma más poderosa de Equestria son seis gemas mágicas–anunció Alejandro ante sus generales con un mapa detallado, entre ellos un Changeling que miraba con intriga a los presentes–¿es eso verdad?

-Es cierto, mi señor–respondió el Changeling.

-Solo llámame así en público, aquí soy Alejandro, uno más de ustedes… continúa.

-Se denominan los elementos de la armonía, pero estos solo pueden ser usados por las seis portadoras. También existe el corazón de cristal que se encuentra en el imperio de cristal, lugar que gobierna la princesa Cadance, sobrina de las princesas Celestia y Luna–explicó, señalando casi al extremo del mapa–más allá de las montañas de cristal, el viaje en tren es de tres días.

-¿Y dónde están esas portadoras?

El Changeling señaló un poblado al pie de la montaña, comentando.

–Celestia es muy lista, o muy estúpida…

-Lista más bien ¿Quién buscaría a quienes pueden usar un poder sin precedentes en un pueblo sin valor alguno? Alejado de sus fronteras y que colinda con el bosque sin valor estratégico…-murmuró Alejandro, sopesando la situación.

-Prepararé a mis tropas para tomar el poblado.

-No… quiero que Equestria sienta la desesperación que sintió mi madre. Éste es mi plan…

* * *

-Princesa Celestia–murmuró Twilight, al ver su mentora de pie en la biblioteca–pero qué sorpresa de visita.

Sonriendo, se sentó junto a ella en la mesa.

–Spike se fue a con Rarity a un encargo.

-Muy bien, ahora comencemos–comentó Celestia, mientras sacaba un libro de sus alforjas.

–Ésta es una magia muy complicada y casi imposible usar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De la magia de contemplar el futuro.

Twilight se quedó asombrada, tomando el libro con impaciencia.

–Es una magia tan misteriosa que ni yo he podido dominarla–comentó ella, viendo como su fiel alumna ojeaba el libro.

-Pero escuché y leí que el ver el futuro es solo charlatanería…

-Sí, muchos que afirman verlo no son más que charlatanes, pero la magia existe; lo malo es que es como el bosque Everfee, no se puede controlar, casi nunca muestra el futuro.

La poni leyó un hechizo ante la atenta mirada de Celestia, mas nada pasó.

-No te preocupes Twilight, ni yo he visto el futuro.

Lo siguió intentando por unas horas hasta que por fin, Celestia se marchó cansada. Twilight colocó el libro en un estante, Spike regresó poco después con la cena.

-Lo siento princesa, pero creo que no podré lograrlo… –suspiró, derrotada –si usted misma no lo logro, yo…

En ese momento vio una mariposa volar a su lado, quedando hipnotizada mirándola.

-Twilight ¿estás bien?–inquirió Spike, preocupado.

Quiso sacarla de su trance, pero antes de lograrlo la poni masculló casi en un susurro.

-En su camino verá a lo lejos su tierra, el destino lo ha querido así. Donde la monarca ha borrado la huella del hombre que vivió y murió en libertad, han de llegar de nuevo ellos a gobernar.

Pronunció cada una de las palabras sin apartar la mirada de la mariposa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dispuesto a conquistar otro pueblo, otra nación. Queriendo gobernar, imponer su condición.

Spike la zarandeó con fuerza, haciéndola salir del trance.

– ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé-murmuró Spike–empezaste a hablar de cosas sin sentido… ¿Sabes? deberías de dejar de estudiar tan noche, creo que solo fue cansancio.

-Tal vez tengas razón Spike-bostezó ella, cansada.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir sin prestar atención a nada más.

* * *

**Para el siguiente capítulo, que será titulado "retorno" la reina regresa a Cantelot asombrándose del trabajo que sus hijas realizaron, y trayendo problemas, por ellos deseo consultarles, ya que tengo una seria duda, si uso a la reina Alicornio Lauren Faust, o utilizo a otra Alicornio de una película que no tiene relación alguna con MLP para la reina,…les agradezco que me den su opinión, **

…**.Gracias….**

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


	5. El retorno

**Agradezco a Sg91, por el apoyo y ya resolver algunas cuestiones ampliando el texto, **

* * *

El sol lentamente salía por el horizonte a la vez que en la biblioteca de ponyville Twilight Sparkle se despertaba ahogada por un dulce olor a panqueques; se levantó entusiasmada a la vez que su asistente entraba con una bandeja

-Oh gracias Spike–murmuró ella, mientras el dragón dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama a un lado de Twilight– ¿pero… por qué? Spike ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Nada, solo quería que descansaras de tanto estudiar –respondió defendiéndose –desde que te pusiste así anoche…

-Sí, aun no me explico, no recuerdo nada de lo que dije –asintió con el ceño contornado, tratando de recordar, pero no podía –de seguro solo fueron palabras al azar, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estudio mucho.

-Y aun lo sigues haciendo –recordó con ironía Spike, sentándose a un lado de la cama, para sorpresivamente escupir un pergamino que tomo con rapidez.

-Veamos…

-Y bien ¿que dice?

El pequeño se aclaró la garganta.

-_Twilight Sparkle, se le solicita de inmediato junto con las demás portadoras en el palacio lo antes posible, para poder aclarar ciertos asuntos referentes a su futuro._

_-_Debe de ser realmente importante.

Twilight se levantó, comiendo con rapidez su desayuno.

–Spike ¿puedes ir por las demás?

El dragón asintió, saliendo corriendo.

* * *

Las horas pasan y ya todas estaban en la planta baja de la biblioteca, esperando que Twilight bajara las escaleras.

-¿Para qué nos necesitará la princesa?

-Tal vez un nuevo enemigo ha llegado y depende de nosotras detenerlo –supuso Rainbow, realizando una pirueta en el aire–si alguien quiere causar problemas, verá de lo que estamos hechas ¿verdad chicas?

-Tienes razón, dulzura.

Applejack miró a Fluttershy, la cual simplemente temblaba.

–Ya caramelo, de seguro no es algo de qué preocuparnos…

-Sí, vamos Fluttershy, nada pasará–dijo Rarity viendo como su amiga se calmaba.

Pero para su desgracia no fue por su palabra, ya que a un lado suyo estaba Discord que la abrazaba.

-Discord, de nuevo quiero agradecerte por cuidar a mis amiguitos del bosque…

-No te preocupes amiga, los cuidaré muy bien.

En ese momento mira al cielo solo un instante.

–Parece que ya llegaron por ustedes.

Del cielo descendió un hermoso carruaje dorado, tirado por cuatro briosos pegasos; las chicas subieron sin titubear.

–Nos veremos en unos días, no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien, pero no tardes… por favor no tardes.

La pony le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla.

-Oh que cómodos asientos–murmuró Rarity.

Una vez recostada sobre el asiento, la carroza subió por las nubes.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la bella ciudad de Canterlot, su llegada fue presenciada por muchos ponys que se detenían por unos instantes para verlas llegar, otros no prestaron la menor importancia.

-Bien, ya llegamos –dijo Twilight, entrando al castillo seguida por el resto de las chicas.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

–Princesa, aquí estamos–anunció, inclinándose sin prestar atención.

Mas al sentir el silencio de las demás, levantó la vista para ver a una Alicornio extraña sentada en el trono.

– ¿Pero?

-Veo que Celestia no mentía al decir que eras su más fiel estudiante…

Las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva.

–Oh, ¿les sorprende que sea yo y no Celestia quien esté frente e ustedes? no se preocupen por ahora.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción–murmuró Rarity, adelantándose a las demás– pero nos gustaría saber ¿ante quien estamos hablando?

La Alicornio se levantó y camino hasta estar en frente de las chicas.

-¡Dígalo ya!-gritó Rainbow Dash, lista para embestir a la extraña, mas una dulce voz la detuvo.

-Admiro tu lealtad, Rainbow Dash.

Celestia entró en la habitación seguida de Luna.

–Chicas, deseo presentarles a mi madre… la reina Lauren Faust.

-Es un placer conocerlas, Celi y Lulu me han contado mucho de ustedes–exclamó con una sonrisa y mirando detenidamente a las seis–pero mucho aun no lo creo, ustedes lograron no solo vencer a Discord, sino que hasta lo reformaron –en ese momento, Fluttershy al instante avanzó asintiendo –increíble.

-Applejack, Twilight, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?–inquirió Celestia aprovechando que el resto estaban distraídas contándole todo a la reina.

Las llevó aun lado del trono para hablar.

–Tengo que pedirles un favor…

-¿Sí?

-Necesito que…

-Hija mía…

La voz de su madre le llamo la atención, ella se volteo junto con las otras dos.

–Me gustaría ver a mi nieta.

La princesa se congeló en el acto.

* * *

Candace y Shining Armor estaban en frente de la gran puerta del salón del trono, la princesa de cristal estaba cada vez más nerviosa y por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la noche que conoció y perdió a sus padres, se dispuso a abrir la puerta más el miedo le hiso retirar la pesuña de la misma

-no quiero hacerlo – con resignación se dio la media vuelta queriendo irse, mas su esposo la detuvo con delicadeza – Shining…

-desconozco el por qué estás tan nerviosa, o porque no te agrada, pero al menos intenta conocerla – la pony se giró abriendo la puerta con valor –yo estaré contigo, sin importar que

Avanzo con lentitud al trono donde Lauren sentada la miraba con ternura y orgullo

-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre–admitió Lauren al ver frente a ella a la princesa Cadance, la cual la observaba con una adusta indiferencia.

–Ven y abraza a tu abuela.

La princesa del amor no se movió y, para sorpresa de todos, su rostro cambio a uno enojado, de casi odio.

-Oh, mamá ¿Por qué no nos dices a qué se debe tu llegada tan sorpresiva?–inquirió Celestia, tratando de cambiar la conversación–de seguro es algo importante para venir…

-De hecho si.

Se acercó a Cadance, la cual seguía ignorándola.

–He venido por un asunto importante; Cadance, eres una joven hermosa, y considero que estás lista para sentar cabeza con duque o un conde.

Todas se quedaron anonadadas, sobre todo Celestia y Shining Armor

-Con que para eso viniste, madre…–murmuró la princesa con enojo–¿todavía quieres tiene esas ideas? por desgracia para ti, Cadance está felizmente casada.

Como si fuera una señal, ésta extendió su ala sobre Shining Armor y con ella lo jaló para tenerlo a su lado.

-Hija, debiste habérmelo dicho…

Se acercó al corcel, el cual se inclinó algo nervioso.

–Un buen mozo… de seguro es usted un conde.

Shining Armor negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Lord? ¿Barón?

Aun así, tuvo la misma contestación.

-Madre, él es Shining Armor, hermano de Twilight y capitán de la Guardia Real.

La reina lo miró detenidamente, respirando lentamente.

–Si solo viniste para eso, espero que no te desilusiones…

-Mi pequeña Cadance –murmuró entonces, acercándose a ella con alegría–me alegra que tengas un buen semental como tu esposo.

Más Cadance apartó la mirada.

–Pero mi niña ¿por qué tanto enojo?

-Madre, hace tiempo le conté lo que pasó con Cadenza–anunció entonces Celestia.

Lauren se giró para ver el rostro de su nieta.

-Spike ¿podemos hablar un momento?–llamó Shining Armor al pequeño dragón.

-claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Mi pequeña, cuánto lo siento–murmuró Lauren con sinceridad.

La princesa Cadance se acercó, algo reservada, para ser abrazada por su abuela.

–No tengo palabras… no pensé…

Por un momento, Cadance pudo sentir que podía perdonar a Lauren.

-…debí ver que ese monstruo la había engañado. Oh, mi pobre e inocente niña, no sé lo que sientes al saber que eres el fruto del engaño de una bestia sin alma.

-¡Suélteme ahora mismo!–gritó entonces, separándose abruptamente del abrazo.

– ¡Tu... debería de…!

Pero antes de decir nada, respiró profundo para calmarse.

–Tía Celestia, disculpa, pero no voy a poder quedarme en el palacio.

Y sin decir más, jaló a su esposo, sin ver la negativa que Celestia le daba a su madre.

* * *

En una pequeña casa de la gran ciudad de Canterlot, un pony leía un bello libro de pasta gruesa, el toque de la campanilla de su puerta lo saco de su lectura, se levantó y avanzo hacia la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una de las princesas de pie en el portón

-Pero mi niña, pensábamos que estarías en el palacio…–murmuró un viejo pony azul ante la princesa y su hijo, que llegaban con algunas maletas. Night Light notó como la princesa había llorado –pero mi niña ¿Qué le pasó a tu sonrisa?

-Señor Night Light, disculpe lo sorpresivo de mi visita, pero no quiero estar en el palacio en estos momentos…

Aún así no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró levemente.

–Pero si interrumpo algo... yo…

Sin previo aviso el pony la hizo entrar con delicadeza, acercándole un pañuelo.

-Cadance, siempre serás bienvenida, eres como nuestra hija, no lo olvides, esta casa es tanto tuya como de Shining Armor.

Los dos entraron, sorprendiendo a Twilight Velvet, la cual estaba haciendo algunas galletas, ofreciéndoselas gustosa.

-Hija mía, dinos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con tus tías?

La Alicornio negó con tristeza.

–Dinos, querida.

La princesa les contó todo su pasado, desde lo que sabía de sus padres hasta ese día. El silencio se dio con rapidez, mientras los tres asimilaban todo; Cadance los miró nerviosa, hasta que Twilight Velvet la abrazo con ternura.

-Ya mi niña, tu ahora estas con nosotros, olvida a esa…

-Entonces no les importa que sea hija de un… mito–susurró, a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas, pero Shining Armor al abrazó y Night Light le sostuvo su pesuña.

–Gracias, señor Night Light –agradeció ella, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No niña, no me llames señor, llámame papá, tu eres mi hija, ustedes tres son mis hijos –refiriéndose a los dos presentes y señalando una foto de Twilight que tenía sobre chimenea

-Vamos hijos, tenemos que instalarlos en su cuarto.

-De hecho, papá, mañana regresare al imperio de cristal, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañaran-comentó entonces Shining.

Cadance asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro que iremos, pero ¿y tu hermana?

-No te preocupes, ya le dejé el recado a Spike.

El resto del día pasó, sin darse cuenta que un par de oídos y ojos habían escuchado toda la conversación; un Pegaso azul oscuro de crin verde se alejaba de la propiedad después de escuchar todo para perderse por las calles.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el bosque, las fogatas estaba enterradas en el suelo para que su luz no delatara al enorme ejército que impaciente esperaba la orden de batalla; el Pegaso entró alertando al centinela, y ante él se transformó en un Changeling.

-Dame tu informe, soldado –ordenó Alejandro ante el Changeling que entraba en la bellamente decorada carpa, donde veía a los generales frente una enorme mesa con los mapas proporcionados por ellos mismos.

-Mi señor Alejandro –murmuró inclinándose –tengo malas y buenas noticias, la princesa Cadance está en estos momentos en Canterlot, pero piensa regresar al imperio de cristal a más tardar mañana por la tarde.

-¿Y eso es malo? –inquirió uno de los presentes –comprendemos que es vuestra hermana, pero las tropas se están impacientando.

-¿Qué más?–quiso saber Alejandro, sin prestarle atención.

-La razón de su precipitada salida es que, como parece, la reina Lauren Faust ha regresado a Equestria, y la princesa la confrontó. Cadance conoce la historia de sus padres, por ello no quiere verla.

Todos guardaron silencio, Alejandro volteó la cabeza alzando la ceja, solo para volver a darles la espalda.

–Me retiro, mi señor-avisó el cahngeling.

-¡Alto!–exclamó el rey secamente–General Atila ¿ha cumplido mi orden?

-Sí, mi señor –respondió rápidamente –tres de mis mejores legiones esperan en el único paso de las montañas de cristal por donde cruza la serpiente de hierro, están listos con cañones de asedio, 300 balas de cañón y más de 100 barriles de pólvora.

-Se llama tren, soldado –concretó él, mientras se volteaba mirando al Changeling, el cual se puso firme–quiero que subas al tren y confirmes que mi hermana está en el mismo; antes de llegar al paso, quiero que vayas al último vagón y ondees esta bandera antes de saltar.

Con su magia arrancó un estandarte que tenía a un lado, y se lo entregó

-Sí, mi señor.

-General, cuando el tren atraviese el paso después de ver la bandera, usted usa los barriles de pólvora y bloquea el paso, asegúrese que este bien bloqueado. ¡Que tarden semanas en limpiarlo!

-Pero mi señor, si hago eso mis tropas no podrán abastecerse–observó entonces, apuntando con una vara el paso en uno de los mapas de la mesa –ésta es la única salida y entrada de ese valle, sin él estaremos atrapados como ratas.

-Ellos estarán atrapados como ratas–corrigió Alejandro con serenidad–sus tropas no deben atravesar ese paso. En cuanto esté bloqueado, manténgalo vigilado con una legión; si ella se llega a enterar, que lo hará, envía una misión diplomática, al menos quiero que ella sepa que mi guerra no es contra mis tías Luna y Celestia, sino contra la yegua que envió a nuestra madre al exilio.

-Sí, mi rey.

El general Atila salió precipitadamente de la carpa para montar un enorme caballo percherón. Alejandro se sentó en la mesa y, con un ademan, hizo que los demás le dejaran solo.

-A cada momento que pasa, veo que en verdad soy un enviado de la providencia.

* * *

**Para Lauren los humanos son seres sin capacidad de crear una civilización avanzada, y piensa que con destruir la única ladea que conocían, los orilla a un mundo sin control donde ese extinguirían sin remedio….que equivocación ¿verdad?**

**Alguna duda por favor indíquenmela **


	6. Reunion

**Aquí tengo listo todo, trate de subsanar los errores de tiempo, pero causa mayor me resulta imposible resolver más que el más obvio, de nuevo deseo agradecer a Sg91, por el apoyo de este relato**

* * *

El sol lentamente salió por el horizonte, despertando a todos los ponis que en Equestria residían; con alegría, cada uno de ellos comenzaban sus faenas, siendo vigilados por unos bellos ojos lilas desde la torre del castillo.

-Hermana ¿estuviste despierta toda la noche? –inquirió Luna mientras se acercaba a Celestia.

Ésta se giró, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa algo somnolienta

–Ven, te llevare a la cama…

-No es necesario, hermanita, estoy bien. Pero dime ¿las chicas durmieron bien?

Luna asintió, alegrándola.

–Pero nuestra madre no se ha quitado la idea de casarlas con aristócratas.

-No es posible, déjame adivinar, ya lo hizo-supuso Celestia.

Luna asintió esbozando una mueca de resignación.

–No es posible…

-Hoy llegan los candidatos. Por cierto hermana ¿Qué es eso de que ya me casé con el hermano de la guardiana de la honestidad? –inquirió Luna deteniéndola en la puerta

-Perdóname hermana, pero tenía que intentar algo, no quería que te hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a…

Aun así, Celestia no pudo seguir recordándolo todo, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Luna la cubrió con su ala.

-Debí decir algo, tal vez…

-Hermana, ni aunque la hubieras amenazado, no detendrías lo que se sentenció.

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas por un momento hasta que Celestia se separó lentamente.

–Vamos, ya es hora de comer.

-Tienes razón.

Al mismo tiempo, en una casa de la bullosa ciudad de Canterlot, una pareja se despertaba abrazada entre sí; Cadance abrió los ojos mirando a los de su esposo que con suavidad la arropaba en las cobijas.

-Vamos mi amor, tenemos que levantarnos –murmuró Candace, levantándose ante la negativa de su marido que con suavidad la trataba de devolver de nuevo a la cama.

-Solo unos minutos más… –murmuró seductoramente, comenzando a besar el cuello de su amada –que te parece sí...

-No, recuerda que tenemos que tomar un tren.

El poni salió de la cama de mala gana.

–Además, la última vez que lo hicimos en tu cama, tus padres estaban.

-Sí, pero…

-¡A desayunar!–se escuchó desde el pasillo, a la vez que un unicornio abría la puerta con una sonrisa.

–El desayuno se va a enfriar.

Instantes después, los cuatro ya estaban frente a la mesa comiendo con placer.

-Y dime hija ¿a qué hora nos vamos?–inquirió Night Light mientras le acercaba un plato con ricos buñuelos recién hechos.

La alicornio echó un vistazo al reloj.

-Como a las 7 de la tarde.

-Entonces eso nos deja como 10 horas 32 minutos Para estar en la estación–respondió –en ese caso tengo tiempo de preparar refrigerios para el viaje.

-Oh, no se preocupe, el vagón-comedor nos proporcionará todo. Ah, casi lo olvido, mi amor, tengo un asunto urgente que atender, así que los veré luego en la estación de tren-anunció ella girándose hacia Shining Armor.

-Cadance, si quieres puedo acompañarte…

-Gracias, mi amor, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola; además no quiero que cierta poni descubra donde estoy.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta, alejándose dela casa.

-¡Flores, flores, lindas flores! –gritaba una poni que atendía su puesto.

Cadance se acercó, a lo que la poni se inclinó a atenderla.

-Me gustaría comprar unas flores.

La tendera, sin vacilar, le entregó un bello ramo, a lo que Candace le pagó, guardándolas en su alforja; más adelante entró en un pequeño portón y, sin que nadie la viera, usó un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ella, para salir volando a baja altitud.

-Bien, mi niña–exclamó Celestia desde la torre, donde observaba a su sobrina con su telescopio.

–Como quisiera ir contigo…

En ese momento, un terrible grito resonó en la habitación y, bufando, se dio la vuelta para resolver el inconveniente de su madre.

* * *

Cadance no tardó mucho en llegar a las ruinas de la población, para seguir más adelante hacia la cabaña que alguna vez fuera de sus padres; aterrizó con lentitud, pero algo le llamó la atención al no sentir su hechizo de preservación.

-No…

Inmediatamente se alarmó y corrió apresuradamente hacia las tumbas.

–Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso…

Giró abruptamente para contemplar las tumbas decoradas con un pequeño ramo de flores anaranjadas que nunca había visto.

– ¿Pero qué?

-¡¿Quién eres?!

La abrupta y desconocida voz la hizo voltear, viendo a un alicornio portando al lanza de obsidiana de su padre. Ambos se miraron con asombro y expectantes.

–Cadance…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, quién eres?

El alicornio bajó la lanza, sin responder a la pregunta.

–Por favor, respóndeme–musitó ella, acercándose a él lentamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Soy tu hermano–respondió el alicornio de pelaje azabache, y crin azulada.

Cadance, sin dar crédito a lo dicho, sintió un abrazo proveniente del otro poni.

–Nunca creí poder conocerte, pero sabía que habías venido ¿Quién más sería si no? Mamá te extrañaba tanto, a ti, a Luna, y a Celestia, a todos…

-Si eres mi hermano ¿Dónde estuviste cuando ellos…?

El alicornio suspiró pesadamente bajando la cabeza apenado, ante su hermana.

–Nunca me dijeron que tenía un hermano…

-Hace muchos inviernos me marché a recorrer el mundo. Cuando regresé encontré la tumba, cada día desde entonces vengo aquí, a pensar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, alzó la mirada.

–No sabes lo mucho que hubiera deseado poder despedirme de ellos, tal vez pensaron que ya estaba muerto y por ello no te dijeron nada.

-Extrañas flores ¿Cómo se llaman?–inquirió Candace, recogiendo con su magia una de las flores.

Luego sacó las flores que compró y las colocó junto con las otras.

-Cempasúchil,

-Extraño nombre…

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a su hermano.

–Entonces al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, hermano.

-Alejandro. Cadance, hay muchas cosas que desearía decirte. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Cadance estaba por hablar, extrañada, cuando Alejandro se giró abruptamente, mirándola a los ojos.

–Recuerdo cada momento en que mamá sufrió por su exilio.

-Yo no deseo imaginarlo, aun no puedo creer que después de todo mi abuela… ella… no tenía derecho de hacerle eso solo por enamorarse. Debiste escucharla, llamó a nuestro padre una bestia.

-Comprendo…. no sé qué tenía en la cabeza, mamá no tenía por qué sufrir.

Alejandro caminó al interior de la cabaña.

– ¿Quieres un café?

Los dos entraron a la cabaña, donde Alejandro ya tenía una tetera humeante y una taza; simplemente tomó otra y la lavó para colocarla frente a Cadance, la cual comenzó a contarle sobre su juventud, el descubrimiento de sus padres, su boda y todo lo demás.

–Que increíble vida llevaste…

-Sí, pero dime sobre ti.

-No tengo mucho que decir, además, ya es algo tarde. Pero mañana podremos continuar con esta plática–murmuró él, sonriendo tranquilamente, pero Cadance negó.

-No puedo, tengo que tomar un tren al imperio de… ¡espera, ven conmigo al imperio de Cristal! ahí podemos olvidarnos de ella hasta que decida irse…

-No… aún tengo cuentas que deseo arreglar con ella. Quiero que sepa lo que vivió, cada noche que lloró con dolor, cada día que recordaba el dolor de haberte perdido…

-¿Piensas ir y decírselo?

Alejandro asintió con decisión.

–Al menos déjame dejarles un recado a mis tías… las hablaré sobre ti, de seguro que te recibirán como un príncipe.

-Gracias Cadance, pero te pido que no intervengas en mis acciones. En serio te pido por lo más puro de tu ser que no intervendrás en nada de lo que haga.

-Pero…–quiso alegar ella, pero al ver la decisión en Alejandro tan solo asintió–te prometo que no intervendré.

Salieron de la casa para despedirse.

–Si de casualidad vas al imperio de Cristal, búscame–añadió la princesa.

Su hermano asintió encantado.

-Nos veremos, y espero que tu esposo tampoco intervenga en mis acciones. O tal vez esté más entretenido alejando a todo aquel que desee quitarle a su tesoro…. –supuso él, divertido.

-Cuidado hermano, no es celoso, pero sí muy sobreprotector.

-Debe de serlo, si algo te llegara a pasar… no sabría qué haría.

-¡Adiós!–exclamó Cadance una vez en el cielo, alejándose de la cabaña.

Alejandro le correspondió el saludo alzando su pata derecha.

-¡Cuídate!

Siguió saludando un poco más hasta que finalmente inquirió con voz queda.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

De entre los arbustos, salió un hombre portando una armadura.

–Si piensas decirme algo, dilo ya.

-Me alegra de todo corazón que se haya reunido con su hermana, mi señor, pero las tropas están indecisas.

-Diles que al amanecer toda su impaciencia se terminará, pero recuérdales que los habitantes de Ponyville no serán dañados–añadió Alejandro.

-Mi rey, entonces mañana atacaremos–supuso el hombre, pero el alicornio negó, extrañándole.

-Atacaremos esta noche.

Con un movimiento de su casco indico que se marchara, para después arrodillarse ante las tumbas.

–Padres míos, os suplico que intercedan por mí ante el todopoderoso, que me de fuerzas para cumplir con sus designios.

* * *

-Perdón por el retraso, es que me entretuve–se excusó Cadance, llegando a la estación de tren algo agotada por lo apurado del vuelo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos querían esperarte, pero les insistí en que subieran.

Con una ademán acompañó y guio a Cadance al vagón.

–Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?–inquirió su marido.

Con una sonrisa, Candace subió al vagón privado que poco después se movió por acción del tren.

Tras relatarles a todos lo sucedido y el descubrimiento de su hermano, los demás comenzaron a opinar.

-Pero ¿al menos sabes donde estuvo todos estos años?

-La verdad es que no pudo decirme nada, ya se me hacía tarde y el tren no espera a nadie, ni siquiera a la realeza…

Todos los presentes se rieron a más no poder.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir por algo de comer.

Night Light abrió la puerta, lo que alertó a una camarera que el instante se levantó, y se le acercó antes que pudiera dar un paso fuera del compartimento.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?–inquirió con cortesía, poniendo nervioso al poni.

-Discúlpeme, pero me gustaría algo de comer–exclamó él con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al ver a tan linda yegua.

-¿Que desea comer?

Night Light, ruborizado, escondió un poco la cabeza detrás de la puerta.

-Quisiera un pastel de manzana con crema de chantillí y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Algo nervioso, vio como la camarera salía corriendo hacia el vagón-comedor.

–No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto…

Entró de nuevo, siendo recibido por una mirada no muy feliz de su mujer, mientras que su hijo y su yerna contenían la risa con sus pezuñas en la boca.

-Veo que te gustó el servicio–murmuró Twilight Velvet, frunciendo el ceño.

Su esposo se acomodó junto a ella un tanto cortado.

–Si piensas que estoy celosa, estás muy equivocado.

-Pero mi amor, no tienes por qué estar celosa, tu eres mi único amor…

-Papá ¿por qué no vamos a caminar un rato por el tren?–sugirió en ese momento su hijo.

Tanto Night Light como Shining Armor salieron del vagón privado, y apenas cerraron la puerta, las dos yeguas rieron con burla.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que Shining nos ayudaría sin saberlo.

Las dos con su magia bajaron unas maletas escondidas en el fondo de la repisa, abriéndolas lentamente.

–Hija, fue una buena idea tomar este viaje como una segunda luna de miel.

-Sí, ya me los imagino al vernos esta noche con esto…

En cada maleta había un traje de sirvienta con algunos accesorios algo fuertes, tales como sogas, cadenas, y un collar con correa.

–Claro que cada una en su respectiva habitación…

La pony asintió, para volver a reír pícaramente.

* * *

**La confrontación ya está lista, solo falta la estrategia, oh pobre ponyville será la primera que caerá, lástima que tengan que sufrir inocentes por las tonterías de sus gobernantes, pero como se dice:**

"**en la guerra las primeras bajas son la justicia y el amor"**


End file.
